


On the loose

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blood, M/M, it's hard to tag this cause it's just weird guys, questionable, trashy club story, yabu getting starstruck by hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: It wasn’t hard to spot him once he really looked into the crowd, bordeaux hair that bobbed along with this music, fitted shirt showing off more than should be legal. He was dancing on an older looking male, and Yabu’s entire attention was on those hips.





	On the loose

**Author's Note:**

> I had the opportunity to go and see Hey! Say! Jump live in concert on September 15th, and apparently writing fic after you go to a concert is a thing?? Either way, it wasn't hard to convince me to write something after I finally got to see these boys live. This was inspired by Hikaru's beautiful hips during Boku wa Vampire. Enjoy~

Inoo had promised it wouldn’t be like the last sketchy club they went to. 

“It’s way better,” Inoo said, one of his silly grins on his face as he tried to unzip and weasel his way into Takaki’s jacket for warmth. “Yumi from accounting said it’s fun, and she’s never lied to me.”

“Sounds….fun,” Yabu said, eying his two coworkers and their antics.

“Get your own jacket,” Takaki huffed, pulling away and zipping himself back up.

“But your jacket is warmer,” Inoo frowned.

Yabu couldn’t remember how he started spending his weekends out with Inoo and Takaki. It started with the three of them getting lunch during their breaks as work, and the next thing he knew he was standing in line for a club on a cool September night, tipsy and wanting to dance.

He had thought Inoo had drugged him, injecting happiness and euphoria directly into his blood stream, but the same happened the next time they went out. Then the next, and the time after that as well, and Yabu hadn’t laid a hand on a drink until he had stepped into the club.

“But are you sure?” Yabu asked, eyes being drawn up the side of the building. 

The bricks were chipping away, dark scrawling paint spotted along the sides. A few places he could have sworn he saw the bright flashing lights of the club being projected through areas windows ceased to exist. 

He pulled his own jacket closer to his body, happy for the warmth that it brought him. It’d be a long night on this side of town.

“I told you, it’s fun,” Inoo said, going for the approach of leaning against their friend now. “It’s spooky inside. The decorations are killer, and it’s only the best music.”

“Seriously?” Takaki asked. He didn’t push Inoo away that time, just rested his chin on Inoo’s shoulder.

“No, I have no idea what’s going on inside of there,” Inoo said, rolling his eyes. “Yumi wouldn’t tell me anything except we have to go at least once.”

The line took far too long, the bouncer having to dip inside to break up a fight. Once inside, they left they coats with wardrobe before adventutring into the land of strobe lights and music so loud Yabu’s toes tingled.

Takaki tapped his shoulder and motioned towards the bar, his words being drowned by the thumping bass.

Yabu had always been a light weight, a few beers enough to take him high. He enjoyed the feeling of being free, of not having to worry about taking care of another or watching his friends. Takaki stayed sober enough to make sure Inoo didn’t walk off and unintentionally make comments to strangers that would get him punched or thrown into the trash. 

The two of them usually disappeared halfway through the night anyways. To where? Yabu wasn’t sure, but the next time he saw the pair of them Inoo had another of his goofy grins across his face, and Takaki looked as if he wanted to hide from the world.

They disappeared unusually early that evening, leaving Yabu to drink by the bar, watching the people sway and grind on the dance floor.

He didn’t mind being alone, meeting people and talking with them wasn’t something he abhorred. If the music was a little too loud, drowning out their words, he would drag them to the dance floor for a little more personal time. He pick pretty girls who knew how to move their bodies or men that made his mind wander to what was hidden behind those tight jeans. They were his favorites, and he had no preference on who he let kiss him.

He never brought anyone home, not wanting to deal with the awkward morning or waking up to an empty bed. He had always compared himself to being a romantic, one that wanted to wine and dine someone before he crawled into bed with them. He wanted to learn his partner’s likes and dislikes, not claw at their skin for something quick and dirty.

Inoo had always made fun of him.

“If you don’t want to fuck someone, why even go to the club?” he had asked one evening after Yabu returned tired and sweating from the dance floor.

Why? He liked people. He liked interacting with them. He just didn’t crave sex like others. 

He took his beer to a standing table that opened up, looking out into the crowd of dancing bodies as they moved to the pulsing beat of the music. His drunkenness whispered in his ear, words of finding someone beautiful to dance with. Feel their body crushed against his as rough lips found his mouth. Finding someone to make out with him wouldn’t be too hard in a crowd of people looking for a little love.

It wasn’t hard to spot him once he really looked into the crowd, bordeaux hair that bobbed along with this music, fitted shirt showing off more than should be legal. He was dancing on an older looking male, and Yabu’s entire attention was on those hips.

They were sinfully beautiful, dipping and grinding to the music. It was as if he was making love on the dance floor and no one around him cared to stop him for they wanted to be voyeurs in their own right. Even from far away Yabu could see the other man gasp before something settled over his eyes, a thick cloud of lust, before he grasped the man’s neck he was dancing on and gave a particularly rough roll of his hips.

Yabu had to turn away to keep himself from being transfixed, his heart beating too quickly in his chest. How long had it been since he had felt this way for another person? The feeling of ‘I want them’ so ingrained in his mind that it was all he could think about. 

He needed something to calm his heart. Anything. He felt as if he was being constricted, his breath coming in short. No matter how he struggled he couldn’t fill his lungs with enough air.

Then everything was calm, as if the storm raging within his body had been wiped away leaving nothing behind. He was at peace, content with his life, until a hand curled around his shoulder.

“Mind if I stand here too?” a strangely beautiful tenor said in his ear, oddly clear for the club being so loud. A pint of beer was in his hand, those beautifully long fingers curled around the glass. Yabu could only nod, and the stranger from the dance floor put his drink down.

He was more beautiful up close than Yabu could have imagined. Strict jaw, puffy cheeks, and hair that delicately came down and framed eyes that had a little glint of something wicked in them. Something about the man was incredibly charming, something Yabu couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Hikaru,” he heard shouted through the music, a hand extending to him.

A name. So simple yet beautiful. It fit him well with how he shined.

“Yabu,” he said, shaking the other man’s hand, feeling Hikaru’s cool skin wrap around his fingertips.

Hikaru pulled him close, and Yabu had to bite back a gasp to keep himself from making a sound. He felt Hikaru’s chest pressed against him, the toned form one he wanted to explore with his own hands. His mind sunk into the depths, pulling from it images of this man spread against his sheets, toes curled in ecstasy as Yabu thrust into him.

“Wanna dance?” Hikaru asked. His breath ticked Yabu’s neck as his lips brushed the edge of his ear. 

When he pulled away, smile tugging at his lips, Yabu momentarily forgot how to breath. His eyes were dark, speaking of everything he wanted Yabu to do to him, to do with him, and Yabu could look at nothing else.

“Why me?” Yabu shouted.

“Why not?” Hikaru asked in return.

His tipsy mind couldn’t argue with that. He took a long swing of his beer, finishing off the remainder of his drink before following Hikaru off to the dance floor, his own glass left untouched on the table.

Hikaru pulled him into their own little world, one where the people on the dance floor didn’t exist. Only their bodies pressed together, grinding along to the senseless music that bombarded his ears at every turn, existed in their universe. 

A delicate hand curled around Yabu’s neck, pulling their faces together, and all he saw was Hikaru, the concentration that filled his brown as he moved his body, brushing their crotches together. The lust that built when Yabu rolled his hips in return, and the tongue that jutted out, licking his lips as if he was hungry for anything Yabu promised him.

And then Hikaru opened his mouth, a sound tumbling out that Yabu could barely hear over the sound of the music. A beautiful breathy moan that set his skin on fire, and Yabu let his body ride along the curves of Hikaru’s body as the other body gave a delicious roll of his hips as a thank you.

He wanted to fuck Hikaru.

The thought was there and then it was gone, but the feeling still remained in his body, coursing through his veins with every beat of his heart. Had he been drugged? Had something been slipped into his drink? He knew nothing had. He had kept a careful watch on it, and Hikaru’s hands hadn’t so much left his own when they had spoke briefly. 

No matter how he thought of the scenarios, how he had gotten to this point, erection tight in his jeans, nothing came to mind. His body had other plans for him, and it dragged his mind willingly along.

Hikaru leaned forward, lips close to Yabu’s ear, and he said something Yabu couldn’t understand. The sounds were intelligible to his mind, but his body understood the message.

Do you want to?

Every fiber of his being hissed yes. He wanted to see Hikaru’s face as he slid into him. He wanted to feel how tight his ass was around his cock. He wanted to hear how Hikaru moaned without the inhibition of music. There was so much he wanted, and he refused to let the opportunity slip by.

Hikaru pulled him through the crowd, snaking through the dancing bodies to the bathrooms on the far side of the club. They stumbled into the men’s room, and Hikaru stayed by the door, locking it once Yabu was inside.

“I don’t think we’ll want any visitors for this,” Hikaru said, a predatory look in his eye as he took careful steps towards Yabu, backing him up to the sink. “Turn around for me.”

His body complied, hands wrapping around the edge of the counter as Hikaru hands explored his clothed frame. Any feeling of wanting to fuck, to be the one on top, slowly eroded away as those erotically long fingers stroked him, learning all of the places that made him weak.

In a flash, his shirt was ripped open, exposing his body to the air conditioned room. Hikaru’s fingers sought out his skin, teasing the edges of his jeans as his hips rolled into Yabu’s ass. His body burned from the touches, and, no matter how the sensible part of his mind tried to argue his shirt was ruined, he didn’t care. All he needed was those nimble fingers exploring his body.

“Beautiful.” A hand gripped his chin, turning Yabu’s attention to the mirror. “Look at yourself.”

He did. Eyes clouded with lust, head barely hanging onto his shoulders, and body exposed for their viewing pleasure. He let the hand guide him down where he could see how tight his jeans were, erection begging to be freed from the confines, before his attention was returned up. Back to the gentle rolls of his cheeks, the cut of his jaw. His chest rose and fell to the rhythm of the music blasting around them, and Hikaru’s dark eyes watched him with every turn, hungry for Yabu’s body.

Had he always looked this attractive when he was about to be fucked? Or even when he laid in bed with his partner, lazily kissing until their bodies craved more? Or was it something only this stranger could bring out of him? He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to feel more.

“Please?” he said, pressing his ass into Hikaru’s crotch and receiving a moan from the other man.

His pants slid down if by magic, his mind not comprehending where Hikaru’s hands were as they rid Yabu’s body of that pesky fabric between then. He knew he was exposed to the open air, knew what he craved. It was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

Slick fingers teased his entrance before one pressed through the ring of muscle, Yabu’s body welcoming it in. 

He couldn’t feel anything. He knew Hikaru’s fingers were there, slowly working him open to accommodate the cock he had felt through Hikaru’s jeans. He could feel when those long fingers hit something nice, pulling a long moan from his body, but he couldn’t comprehend it.

Time didn’t mean a thing for him. Minutes felt like seconds, and seconds like hours as Hikaru played Yabu’s body to his liking. The only thing he knew for certain was the warmth that spread throughout his limbs, an electric current he craved to reach deep into his bones. How his face looked, lips parted in ecstasy as his mind repeated a mantra he tattooed across his tongue.

Fuck me.

Over and over it went until it was the two words he knew the best, as if they were the first ones to come out of his mouth when he was born.

Fuck me.

He needed it, craved it, and the only remedy was feeling that sweet cock pound into him until he came, cum decorating his chest.

Hurry up and fuck me.

The blunt head of an erection pushed past his rim, and Yabu gripped the side of the sink, struggling not to pass out from the pleasure that erupted from his veins. His body stretched to accommodate the cock entering him slowly, but it wasn’t enough, was never enough. He wanted to be used and abused, to cum faster than he had ever cum before. 

“Relax.” A single hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing the tense muscles of his back. “I want you to feel good, and you’re so tight around me.”

He felt the tension evaporate from everywhere. His muscles, his lungs, his necks, and he struggled to keep himself together as Hikaru started thrusting into him. Slow, ever so slow, and he wanted to claw at his skin. He could bare to lift a hand, needing both to keep him upright.

“Watch yourself,” Hikaru muttered in his ear, his lips attached to Yabu’s skin. 

He watched how dark his eyes were. He watched Hikaru thrust into him, sending Yabu’s poor aching cock into the cool surface of the counter. He watched Hikaru place little kisses along his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin as he inched down. One of his hands brushed Yabu’s shirt aside, giving Hikaru better access to kiss his neck.

He was already close enough he could taste his orgasm on his tongue. Yabu should have been able to last longer, but the night’s events were weighing on him, crushing his body against a wall and fucking him into oblivion. He had always considered himself to be a good lay, but Hikaru’s hips were beyond his every imagination.

Nice and fluid, Hikaru knew how to move his body, hitting Yabu’s prostate over and over again until nothing remained. It was as if he could read Yabu’s mind and knew everything Yabu wanted before it could occur.

He was fine with it. He wanted pleasure, needed the pleasure. He wanted to cum from Hikaru’s own hand wrapped around his silky flesh, stroking him until he came. He would have given the world to feel Hikaru shuddering within him, coming from the heat of Yabu’s own body.

“Hikaru,” he moaned, loving how the syllables sounded on his own tongue. “Close.”

Hikaru’s strokes to his cock were firm, mirroring the quick pace he had picked up for Yabu’s ass. Yabu watched in the mirror as the other man relentlessly attacked his neck with his mouth, the light catching a tooth until he felt teeth sink into his neck, Yabu coming on Hikaru’s hand.

He felt weightless. As if nothing could touch him, and nothing would ever come close to touching him. Time stopped but moved, and he heard every drip of water from the women’s restroom next to them. The earth moved beneath his feet, the sun rose on the other side of the world, and the pain in his neck turned into a poisonous pleasure so grand it seeped into his bloodstream. 

Yabu blinked, and he was back in his own head for a moment, Saw the blood seeping from his neck, the stains dripping to his shirt, before any sensible thought disappeared from his brain. 

Again.

He wanted to feel that again. He wanted those teeth to rip into his body and give Yabu everything that he craved. He wanted to feel that love and affection once more, that beautiful cock sliding in between his ass cheeks until he got everything he craved and more. He wanted to chase the pleasure he felt and relive it until he knew nothing else.

“More.” The words fell from his lips before he knew what he was saying. 

“You are my favorite,” Hikaru said, those plush lips kissing Yabu’s cheeks. “I’ve never had someone like you before.”

“I need…more.” His hands grasped onto Hikaru’s shirt, trying to pull him closer. Where were they? He needed them. Let those pearly whites come out and play against his skin once more.

“In time,” Hikaru said, patting the top of Yabu’s head. “Now, sleep. You need your rest.”

His body followed the command, slumping against the counter before Hikaru caught him. He caught a brief vision of unusually sharp canines before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
